The Painter
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: The paintings in the castle had to come from somewhere, Anna just never guessed that they were from an old, forgotten friend.


Just to clarify, this story is sort of dedicated to that lady wearing blue who looked super excited to see Anna during 'For The First Time In Forever' when the princess walked out the gates. I hope you all enjoy it.

If you entered her room and called her attention, Cecilia probably wouldn't even hear you. Her focus was on the canvas before her as she worked her magic on its surface, using brushes and paint as her wands and potions. Every stroke added life to the creation she had been working on for nearly a week now. She took a step back to critique her own work and nodded in approval at how the painting it turning out so far. Cecilia would never have imagined the scenery on her own though, she would have to thank the princesses for showing her.

She laughed at the memory. Her hands were sweaty and shaking and she would smoothen out her baby blue dress of wrinkles that weren't even there every few seconds. Could you blame her though? She and her father were going to a party in the palace! If she made a fool of herself there it would be the end of her and her father's business.

All her worries were for naught though when the young Princess Anna and her sister, Princess Elsa, had all but dragged her out to play with them (with the permission of their parents of course.) It had been years now but every detail was ingrained in her memory. The light that shone through the leaves of the palace garden and how it illuminated every shrub and pond in it; the sound of the little critters that were allowed to roam; and even the hedges that were perfectly trimmed in different shapes and sizes, when she closed her eyes she could almost feel like she was there again.

Those weren't the best parts though. There was the sound of laughter from the princesses and herself as they played; the coolness of the water as they splashed pond water at each other; the taste of the chocolate they had raided from the kitchens; and the most important of all was the sight of their smiles. Especially Princess Anna's smile. It was so full of joy and life. People have always said that Princess Elsa was the prettier sister and, yes, Cecilia agreed she was indeed pretty but she had her vote on Princess Anna. Maybe it was because they were the same age, she would think.

Cecilia had promised to visit once more when her father allowed her but needless to say she never got the chance, not with the palace gates locked up tighter than a crook.

Today though, that would all change. The gates would be open once more and she would finally get the chance to see her old friends again. The thoughts of a reunion brought a smile onto her face as her brush moved quicker on the canvas. The young woman was so excited she barely heard her mother open the door.

"Cecilia, are you ready to leave?" her mother asked, a bit exhausted from the preparations.

"In a second…" Cecilia replied, her nose a bit too close to her painting for her own good "…and done! For the day at least, what do you think?" she jumped back triumphantly.

Her mother inspected the painting for a few seconds, nodding her head as she did so "It's coming along wonderfully, darling" she said sincerely "Will you be sending this one to the castle as well?"

"Don't I always?" Cecilia shrugged as she admired her work. It was the palace garden, every detail in place, just as she had remembered it. And in the middle were two gorgeous, smiling princesses in mid-dance, one in an icy blue dress and the other in a forest green one. Cecilia had no idea what they looked like now so she could only hope they would, at least recognize that it was them she was trying to paint. Her mother was right, it was good enough to be complete. The only thing missing in the painting was, well, her.

"Now come along" her mother had snapped her out of her trance with a giggle "I hope you aren't going to the coronation looking like that now dear." Cecilia looked at her clothes, splattered in so much paint she could be a work of art herself. It was her artist's uniform she would tell her parents.

She changed into a blue dress, hoping that if Princess Anna saw her then maybe she would remember her better and drag her off to the palace garden again. Wishful thinking, she knew. But she also dreamed of being a painter and having her work displayed in the palace for Anna and Elsa to see and that came true so maybe she could push her luck. She remembered the letters that were sent back to her regarding how beautiful her pieces were and how Anna had loved them. Cecilia wanted to remain anonymous but not for long.

She was now staring at the tall oaken gates of the castle right behind her parents. Suddenly her hands were shaking all over again just like all those years before. What would she do if they don't remember her? Or if she made a fool of herself? What if they kick her out of the castle? What if she heard the gates open? Wait. Are the gates opening? By the gods, they are!

The wooden gates slowly swung open and right behind them to greet the crowd was none other than Princess Anna.

Cecilia couldn't contain her grin as she admired how stunning Anna had become. It was enough to get her heart racing. She was even singing too! And her voice was as beautiful as ever. And she was right there in front of her! One hello was all it would take to get her attention and rekindle a friendship that died before it could start but the princess was long gone and Cecilia was still rooted to her spot. Her grin fell as she followed her parents once more. What was she thinking? How on earth could she be friends with the princesses of all people? One of them was even going to be crowned as queen today. A friendship with them is nothing but a fantasy.

Cecilia lowered her head and told herself it was time to face facts.

The painting _is _finished. It didn't need her in it.


End file.
